


War

by Marvelite5Ever



Series: Alternate Universes from Cable & Deadpool #15-16 [1]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AU, Gen, I feel like any story with Wade and Nate has to have a label for the Cablepool pairing, Wade is a resistance fighter, War!Nate is kind of disturbing, alternate universe where Apocalypse won and Nate is War, and I mean just look at what canon is like, cuz there always seems to be traces of those feelings from one or the other, even when they're not actually paired up, it has to be War, lol, none of the other Horsemen are allowed to kill Wade, so this has possible hints of Nate being in love with Wade, though if he does he probably doesn't even actually realize it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelite5Ever/pseuds/Marvelite5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of the alternate universe from Cable & Deadpool #15-16 where Apocalypse rules the Earth and Nate is the horseman War. Nate embracing his dark side, and Wade's death by his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place a while before Earth-616 Wade, Siryn, and Cannonball visit this universe.

Cable had actually thought that he'd be able to defeat Apocalypse. He'd actually thought that Apocalypse would bring the remaining mutants together, that Apocalypse would fail and reunite the mutant cause. He'd actually thought that he was _more dangerous_ than _Apocalypse._

He had been such a fool. He had been so ignorant to think that he was strong enough, when he'd been so _weak,_ so _soft,_ denying his _true_ nature. 

Apocalypse had showed him the light, had lifted the veil of civility from his eyes, had given the red rage freedom, awakened the part of him that always _reveled_ in the _anger_ and _bloodshed._

He'd felt, suddenly, as War had been awakened within him and he had become War – incarnate – that he could finally understand the world as _Wade_ experienced it.

Because if Apocalypse was the most dangerous thing alive and Cable was the second, then Deadpool was the third most dangerous thing alive. And, more so than Cable, more so than even Apocalypse, Deadpool had _enjoyed_ it. Killing as he pleased, whenever the whim struck him; Deadpool had no goal, no higher calling, no _purpose_ the way that Apocalypse or Cable did, and that made him unpredictable. 

If there Chaos were embodied in human form, that form would be Deadpool. 

Apocalypse represented the strong triumphing over the weak, and he had his horsemen – War, Death, Pestilence, Famine – to enforce his reign of superiority and terror. That reign may have been marked by genocide, but it was still _order._

If Cable had represented everything that could delay Apocalypse, then Deadpool represented everything that Apocalypse could not control. 

One could never tell what side Deadpool was on, what side he was _really_ on, whether he believed in a cause or was just in it for shit and gunfire, or when he would switch sides.

And so, despite his strength and the fact that he was fit enough to survive, Deadpool had to be destroyed. 

War had demanded the honor, and been granted it by a sadistically amused Apocalypse.

So Deadpool was War's, and War's alone. 

Deadpool had, of course, joined the resistance force. Deadpool had always been one of those rare humans who would almost always join the losing side, just because fighting against the winning side was more challenging and one was more likely to get killed or horrifically injured, which meant that, to Deadpool, it was more fun. 

Deadpool's fighting always had a sadomasochistic edge, sharpened by a certain insanity and the fact that he was incredibly adept at portraying himself as an idiot to make his enemies underestimate him. It made fighting with him interesting, since he didn't think or react like any other being War had come across. 

War had killed _millions._

He knew the delight of destruction, the titillation of killing, and the glory of erasing the weak and undeserving from the face of the Earth. He knew the beautiful sounds of agonized, terrified screams, and the crunching of bones beneath his boots. He knew the sweet scents of fear and blood, of smoke and burned flesh. And he knew the art of broken bodies, their limbs bent at odd angles and their bones jutting through skin, covered in the vivid scarlet of the world's most evocative paint. 

But nothing compared to the thrilling sound of the snapping of a single neck, the satisfying pleasure of watching as eyes emptied of life.

And standing there with his hand around Deadpool's neck, he knew that he could just keep killing Wade, again and again and again. He could experience that pleasure as much as he wanted. But he couldn't, because the mercenary needed to be destroyed. Deadpool was simply too problematic to let exist. 

It almost... hurt... the idea of killing Wade once and for all. Of tearing him apart, burning him to ash and spreading his remains over the world, spreading him thinner than Set had spread the body parts of Osiris. 

Which was a fitting metaphor: Set, Egyptian God of violence and war, who had killed Osiris, god of death, life, the afterlife, and resurrection, chopped his body into fourteen pieces and scattered his remains. (Nobody knew death, life, the afterlife, and resurrection better than Wade did. And violence and war were War's creed.)

It was a shame, really, to destroy such a beautifully violent, warring soul as Wade's. 

War had enjoyed every moment of their battles that had spanned over the weeks War had been hunting the mercenary – Wade could be more slippery than a fish in water when he wanted to be, and his delightfully damaged mind had made it impossible for War to track him with telepathy – had enjoyed every crack of Wade's bones, every drop of blood spilled from Wade's body, every time Wade kept fighting despite his body being in such awful condition that anybody else would already have been dead, every sign of Wade's pain and anger, every new move Wade made up, every Demi Moore-voiced quip, every perfectly-executed flip; War had even enjoyed every time Wade landed a hit – every bullet shot, every sword slice, every grenade thrown, every random cow catapulted (don't ask – War had, and had only received an insult about how his mother was a hamster and his father smelt of elderberries). 

But finally, he was able to wrap his left hand around Wade's neck, to squeeze slowly and make the mercenary gasp for breath.

“You're gonna... miss me when I'm gone, Nate...” Wade choked out. 

In their battle, part of Wade's Deadpool mask had been ripped off, reveal half of his face, ruined skin and cracked lips and brown eyes as hollow as the ridiculous Demi Moore rumble of his voice.

There was no fear in that gaze, no anger or hatred – only resignation. Perhaps even an iota of relief.

“I do regret this, Wade,” War told him, staring at that one exposed eye, and thinking that he'd deeply delight in watching the life leave it. The deadly smile crept on his face. “Though I won't lie and say that I'm not _thoroughly_ going to enjoy this.”

Despite Wade's durability, his body was so very delicate, and War hardly had to squeeze to snap the mercenary's neck. 

After Wade's gravelly, hollow Demi Moore voice, the snap of his neck was probably the sweetest sound that War had ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to explore this world a little and see what it would be like, because War!Nate is so incredibly different from who Nate actually is. War!Nate is like everything that Nate hates and never wants to become, so writing him submitting to that... yeah, it was fun.
> 
> And I also wrote this because I was curious how he killed Wade and kept him dead. 
> 
> (Actually, one of the main reasons why I wrote these three AU snapshots because I'm working on several longer projects with these two that I'm not going to post until they're finished, and I was getting frustrated by how long they're taking, and I needed a little break.)
> 
> Anyways. Thoughts?


End file.
